


Ben & Leslie & Ann & Chris & The Bed

by BiblioPan



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Let Parents Have Sex!, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan
Summary: While the kids are away, the adults will play! The Knope/Wyatt's and Perkins/Traeger's all want the blankets on the bed one morning (set when kids are all older).Very, very mild here folks, with only passing references to the events of the evening before.Snuggle up and enjoy!Prompt Fill for Prompt 7: Stop Hogging the Blankets
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Ben & Leslie & Ann & Chris & The Bed

The sheet rippled as a cool breeze traveled over the bed. Ben groaned in the gray light, reaching for the fluffy warmth of the comforter and finding it lodged between his wife’s legs. He smiled gently and slid his hand to the small of her back. 

“Mmm,” she murmured, arching into his touch. He rubbed small circles into her hip, where she held her tension, before journeying south and yanking the covers back over his body.

“Hey! That’s dirty, Wyatt.” Leslie flipped to face him and dropped her voice. “Dirtier than where your tongue was last night.” 

He covered them both and pulled her closer. She hummed in contentment as she snuggled close and tucked her face into his warmth. 

“Where the hell are the covers? Leslie? What’s happening? Come back.” The typically even tone of Ann Perkins could not be counted on when cold, barely awake, and without caffeine.

Leslie giggled into Ben’s armpit and groped behind her. “C’mere, silly. Snuggle in if you want ‘em. Besides, you know how it gets in this bed when we all get together. Move it, gorgeous.” 

Ann huffed indignantly but followed it with a low, resigned, “Fine.” She twisted away from the window and curled into Leslie’s side, settling her hands in Leslie’s hair and midsection. “Mmm, missed this,” she breathed in Leslie’s ear. 

Leslie giggled and reached back to smooth Ann’s cheek. “Oh, Ann, let’s not get melodramatic. But, of course I missed this too. Deeply and with every ounce of my being.” 

“I am literally freezing over here and need to know _ immediately _ who is hogging the blankets,” whined Chris, shivering dramatically. 

Ben chuckled, at peace in the familiar back-and-forth. “Why don’t you tuck in here and find out?” he said in the gravelly tone he knew would get the intended response from his former boss (who now enjoyed being bossed around).

“Well, yes sir,” Chris responded, his appreciation at the request—and its inflection—evident as he pressed into Ben’s back. “Vacation during overlapping summer camps was the best suggestion you’ve ever made, Leslie. Well, followed by Ben’s link to this cabin. And Ann’s request to play Twister. And then my decision to open that last bottle of wine.” He stretched as far as his arms would allow, grazing both Leslie and Ann’s soft skin. “Great job, team.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write these folks for so long! Hope you all enjoyed it and I'm probably coming back for a John-Ralphio/OC story later in Flufftober...;)
> 
> Thanks to EggplantSalad for shaking the best words out! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading friends!


End file.
